


The Juice Fic

by kiiboner (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, lance and keith are so weird!1!1!!1!, rly gay, so this became a thing, stuff w crangrape juice ensues, tbh ive got some affinity with mfing cg juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kiiboner
Summary: keith and lance decide to use cran-grape juice for,,,stuff;^)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not fucking sorry (ps all i drink is cran-grape juice and im ruining this for myself so DONT U DA R E COMplaIN)

You see, ever since Keith was little, he had been obsessed with juice. Not just any juice - no - it had to be cran-grape, and it had to be by Ocean Spray.

There had been the time he spat it out across the lunch table (duly note that this happened with some "V8 Splash" shit earlier that same year) because of a Shrek thermos, and there had been the time he spilled an entire cup in the kitchen because he missed the little red cup he intended to make it into. He never mentioned it to anyone but Lance because how was he supposed to just not send him a picture of the complete mess he made, before rushing to get paper towels to mop the mess up with? Besides, he seemed to get a kick out of it.

Keith had, sporadically, mentioned the words 'cran-grape' to Lance, but he never expected the dude to actually try it for himself. Sure enough, though, Keith sat down one day and began scrolling through his phone when he got a notification. It was Lance; informing him that he'd tried this so-called "cran-grape" juice for himself, and he thought it was simply magical. Normally, Keith would be triggered™ if anyone dared to like the same thing that he did since he was a small child, but he didn't even complain. Heck, he was happy that he unintentionally brought light to the dark drink and managed to get someone to even try it; most people seemed irked by the mere thought of it.

So, that brought them to where they were now - in Keith's room. They would've gone to Lance's place, but with all of his siblings and his mum trying to keep them all together and not killing one another, it was nearly impossible to get 20 minutes to themselves at that house. So, they did the next best thing - they went to Keith's.

His house was always empty and seemingly lifeless. He never had company and barely talked to anyone outside of a small group of friends, but it was actually kind of ominous with how quiet it could be sometimes. Keith enjoyed it most of the time, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the company of another person talking his ear off (even if he didn't act like it). Yet, at the same time, it was perfect for moments like these - where all they wanted was some time to themselves and away from annoying siblings and parents bugging them to make sure they clean their room so they don’t get bugs. Lance was a total fucking bug (buzz buzz), though, so he didn’t care much.

The task at hand wasn’t simple and it wouldn’t be easy at all, even though Lance was a sadistic fucker three quarters of the time. He left Keith in his room to get ready (undressed and ready if you know what I mean brosef), and went downstairs to pour out the rest of the cran-grape juice into a large bowl. The bowl was certainly for mixing or something because of how large it was, but with the purpose of it, they were going to need as much room in there as they possibly could.

After dumping the rest of the sickeningly sweet juice out into the clear bowl, Lance hummed happily as he made his way back up the stairs, careful not to let it tip over the sides. On his way into Keith’s room, he made sure to snag a towel off the hook in the bathroom. 

When he walked into the bedroom, his eyebrows did that quirky thing they do when he’s surprised. Except, he wasn’t exactly surprised. His eyebrows just did that thing. Like, you know, one quirks up and the other stays normal. As casually as ever, Lance walked over to the side of the bed and put the bowl down on the small, foldable desk that usually held a cup of cran-grape juice or Keith’s fingerless gloves™. However, instead it held an entire bowl full of it. How wasteful, Lance. Ugh.

Gently, he patted Keith’s back and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Good boy,” he murmured to him, listening to the soft whimper he got in response. He expected to hear more of those later tonight, anyway, because of what he had in mind. Of course, he had Keith’s permission, but it was still awfully sadistic of him anyway.

Lance lifted Keith’s arms up from the bed enough to slip the towel underneath of them, and then he moved to get the bowl. 

“Don’t touch,” he said, careful to make his words clear. Then, he put the bowl in front of him. “Keep your head up.” 

The task seemed simple, but with the aroma of juice he couldn’t help himself. Keith dropped his head and began lapping at the bowl of cran-grape juice like a cat. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed, but as soon as Lance noticed what he was doing, he curled his fingers into Keith’s dark locks and tugged his head back, a smug grin on his face. “You didn’t listen,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling the bowl away. He was quick to put it back, though, and instead went rummaging through his desk drawers for an empty bottle. Why Keith had a simple, empty bottle of Ocean Spray cran-grape juice in his drawer was beyond Lance, but boy, it was convenient.

The bottle was small - a 10 fl oz. one - but, still, it was convenient as hell. Without much of a warning, he tangled his fingers into Keith’s messy hair and shoved his face into the bowl as he shoved the entire bottle up his ass in one go. seems legit, tbh.

Lance, appreciative of how prepared Keith was, moved his head out from the bowl for a moment to let him breathe. He knew Keith was competitive about holding his breath and was currently stuck at 1:35.40 or something, but he wasn’t going to force it upon him. He listened to Keith’s heavy breathing, taking it as his signal to take the bottle out and then shove it back in him. 

Keith was surprised that he somehow managed to stay rather quiet, but apparently Lance wasn’t having it. His face was shoved back into the cran-grape juice, but instead of suffering, Keith began snorting it and Lance ended up laughing. He let go of his hair, watching as Keith turned into a drug addict before his eyes. hot, tbh!11 oo macho el bad boi keith m mm

“oh lence!! it fele god!” keith exclaimed, moaning in 3 different languages and spanihs. “mMhm dadyyY!!!1~”  
“moon for me babie” leg dmeanded, listening to keys moan out his sam winchester. pretty fckin hot.

“lanc,e, we just turned into cats but didnt do the frick because thats weird and who wants to read cat a shoving its tail up cat b’s ass? Lol, not Queen Bee. Cat B. Fix yourself, you plebeian.” with that, keith turned his purple-stained nose upwards, folding his arms like he didn’t have an empty 10 oz bottle of cran-grape juice up his ass. “You snob.”

lance shot keith and died instantly and then he licked his wound and they drank hot chocolate and cried.


End file.
